When the Rain Falls
by The Readers Muse
Summary: In the heart of the storm, not just the land is laid bare by it's intense assault. Grissom and Sara get caught in a storm, then create on our their own...


**Authors note:** Please read and review and let me know how I am doing, it is the best way for my writing to improve and my ego to be boosted! (hehe) The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since. It was inspired by Season 7 episode 21 "Ending Happy" and all the previous episodes since Grissom's return, where he and Sara have gotten their flirt on! Just in case you all zone out...This is going to be a **Sara and Grissom** fiction.

**Authors note #2:** In this story, we are pretending that Denalis' have large back seats...(hehe)

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, thats fine, I'd be flattered, but please PM me first for permission.

**Warning:** This is rated **MATURE** for a reason people!!!!!!!!!

**Reviews?:** Damn straight baby!

**When the Rain Falls...**

The day was nothing short of sweltering. A wise man wouldn't have expected anything less from Las Vegas in the early summer. Today though, the heat was oppressive and unmerciful. Pressing, pounding and beating down on all those brave enough, or perhaps foolish enough to venture out from their air conditioned, climate controlled Edens to suffer the heat of Las Vegas' deserty dunes. But, as some might hazard a guess, there are those who brave the heat, not because they want to, but because it comes with the job. In essence, their choice is limited.

And this was how the beaming, broiling sun, shining down hard enough to punish, found Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. A double shift had evolved into a triple. The warming night air must have given the criminals, the evil, and the sporadic a renewed desire for crime, for the kill. The night had been a proverbial train wreck of mind-numbing, involved cases. The latest, a bone-chilling horror of a killing rampage, leaving three women dead, half buried in the desert sands, far removed from the flashing lights of the shining city. Amazingly, the killer, a genius of the art, had been nabbed, and Grissom and Sara were working to close the scene. Working in the killer sun, at midday, dirty, soaked, and exhausted, collecting the last few bits of evidence to ensure a swift conviction.

Working far from the Denali, following a trail of shredded cloth, surely the fragments of the home-style dresses each woman had been dressed in by their killer, some grim mockery of a house-wife facade, then dragged to their resting place, the final crime scene. Sara Sidle rose from her crouched position, stretching out the kinks and strained muscles that had accumulated throughout the era-long shift. readjusting her "Crime Scene Investigator" cap, she wiped a sweaty hand over her brow. Dusting off her black slacks, cursing the color momentarily as she moved to bag her last piece of evidence. Her salmon pink wisp of a tank top clung to her every curve, the sweat turning the fabric into a proverbial shrink wrap of a top, baring her every muscle, down to her smooth stomach, and the curve of her breasts. It was probably better that she wasn't aware of those particular details. But of course, someone else, her handsome companion, and boss, was all too painfully aware.

Ever since his return from sabbatical, they had flirted incessantly while alone. Their friendship had once again risen to equal what they used to have when Sara came to Las Vegas all those years ago. But there was something more, a flair of romance had entered the picture. While there had always been an attraction between them, this time, both were allowing it to progress. In the past, while a smooth comment such as Sara had given in their 419 call at Sugar Cane Ranch, in Prime County, only two days earlier, would have either been let to slip past without a reply from Grissom, or resulting in him withdrawing and disappearing away from her. Instead, he had replied back, just as smoothly, with a cocky, knowing grin to boot! It was true, their relationship seemed to be evolving ... each one reaching out further then they ever had before.

Grissom almost wished that the heat would increase, anything to take his mind off the sight before him. Better yet, melt to the ground in an unconscious heap then to exert one more ounce of control it took to nonchalantly keep his eyes to the ground, to the task at hand, when she looked his way. Only letting himself drink in the vision before him, as fast and as deeply as a drowning man would, when her mind and gaze were occupied elsewhere.

Instead of looking like a sweating oozing mess like himself, Sara Sidle... his Sara, came out looking like some sort of Roman goddess. The heat and desert sands only further accentuating her image. Now Gill wasn't a man known to be snared by looks alone. He looked for brains and personality before beauty. But seeing as though he knew and deeply respected Sara's prowess in the field, he didn't see any harm in appreciating the slight curve of her breast, the way her hair untangled it'self from the anchor of her ear, flowing down to caress her smooth, pale neck. He eyes traveled down to her lush hips, the black slacks serving to only accentuate her womanly attributes. _"Gawd, I need a cold shower, quick!" _ He thought to himself, as the feelings of his long self-imposed bachelor-hood, and his long lasting love and desire for Sara made themselves painfully known.

"_Was he staring at me?" _Sara worried. She knew she must look a sight. God, what she wouldn't do for a long cold shower and a long nap. She had looked up to tell Grissom she had just finished collecting the last piece of evidence, when out of the corner of her eye, she taught his gaze. His eyes literally raking down her form, taking in every inch of her moist skin. Standing up, she looked over at him, only to find him apparently deeply interested in the rocky ground at his feet.

"_Damn."_ She muttered under her breath. The things this man did to her. Sighing deeply, she took in his lithe form. The sabbatical had been good for him, he looked healthier, he had been working out. And apparently been shopping, she mused, furtherly enjoying the sight before her. His damp salt and pepper hair, curled up around the bottom of his cap, exposing his slightly freckled neck, beaded with sweat, dampening his navy blue, polo shirt collar. She licked her lips in spite of herself. The bold swell of his shoulders, traveling down to his strong arms, the light hairs spotted by the occasional adorable freckle. How did he manage to look so stunningly handsome when she was out here sweating buckets, likely looking like something the cat dragged in?

He heard her move towards him and he finally looked up, his mouth open, brain rigged to speak, but somehow his tongue forgot how to form words. "I am all done here." Sara said, somewhat breathlessly. Grissom noticed a pink blush steal across her cheeks as she look down at him, that Sara Sidle smile beaming down from those full lips, just for him. "Me too." He said finally. Brain still functioning enough to remember to radio their police backup. Stationed a distance away, even from this distance they looked wilted, ready to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Grissom, to control, we are all done here. You can head out when ready." He spoke, clear and crisp to the radio in his grip. "Copy that." Was the only reply, and the backup, not even waiting for them to get to their car, was already speeding off in the direction of the strip, comfortable in their air conditioned cars, and plush seats. "Damn, someone is in a hurry." Sara quipped, earning a grin in turn from her companion.

As they closed up their kits, packing away the evidence bags and their various other equipment, a noticeable change permaited the air around them. The very air they breathed in seemed to change, the oppressive heat becoming saturated with moisture. As one they looked to the sky. Dark, thunderous clouds appeared, racing each other across the sky in a dark rumbling mass. One of the infamous flash storms of the Las Vegas desert was almost upon them. 

If anything, Sara's grin widened, a look of childish delight formed at being caught outside in a storm, resurfacing from a myriad of long forgotten memories. "Looks like we are going to get it!" Gil said, snapping shut his case, hastening to stand. Moments later, a truly awe inspiring, body-shaking peal of thunder blasted their ear-drums. Moment later, the heavens split, and the rain came.

Within minutes they were both soaked. Hard and heavy rain drops literally striking them with a saturated blanket of liquid. Looking up, he caught Sara's eye. She grinned with glee. Delighting in the refreshing change of temperature. He grinned back, it was indeed a welcome change from the unrelenting heat of the summer sun. "Come on! Lets get back to the Denali" He shouted through the storms din, suddenly lamenting the fact that they had strayed so far from the vehicle. She nodded, and bent to pick up her case.

Upon straightening, the rain doubled in it's intensity. Dousing them to the very bone as the thunder and lighting shook the earth and lit up the sky. Grissom chanced a look back at Sara, groin tightening despite his best efforts. The rain had entirely soaked her through. The swell of her breasts now even more prominent, her nipples proudly at attention, perked to perfect points. His eyes hungry now, moved downward. The top was pulled tight against her body, revealing a flat stomach, and the hint of curvaceous hips. The fabric, rendered sheer from the force of the rain and wind, revealed a shadow of a black bra, contrasting starkly with her pale skin. Her hair, splayed wildly across her neck made his very fingers itch, as he ached to sweep the hair from that elegant neck. And subject it to long torturous, devoted kisses.

Her hand on his arm suddenly startled out him out of his fantasy, the woman with his arm under her small palm, gazing curiously up at him through the down pour. _What was that look she was giving him? _

"_Lord__…" _Sara thought, as soon as the rain came, she knew she was hooped. And indeed she was. Those adorable curls now plastered to his head, curling with wild abandon through the moisture, his shirt, soaked through, revealing a broad, strong looking chest through the unzipped portion of his vest. Drops of moisture, literally dripping down his face, his piercing blue eyes gazing at her...

Both startled out of their private revives, they looked up, eyes meeting, locking together, through the torrential downpour raining down on them. "Hi..." Sara said, slightly nervous, the years she had spent loving this man, seemed to collide, meshing together to this moment. Giving in to temptation, putting chance to the wind, she reached a hand to stroke his face. At the same moment, Grissom's hand too bridged that final gap, and caressed her face, much in the same way hers had done to his. Taming an unruly lock of hair, swiftly tucking it back behind the anchor of her ear.

To any bystander they might have been thought of as insane. Soaked to the bone, lighting and thunder crashing around them, bullet-like rain cascading upon them. One hand on their respective cases, and the other engaged in seeking out the touch...the single caress that everything in their past ten years of friendship, and hints of romance had been leading to. They had all knew it was coming, this spark, this one thing, one thought, movement, or word, that would free both their souls, baring them down deep before each other. This was that moment, and it was perfect.

This moment, one of such truth and clarity, showed both Grissom and Sara that love was what they had. It wasn't going to be a perfect love, but it was going to be great love. They both had their own insecurities, personalities, and quirks. But each connected with the other. Like so many times, he had been their, her anchor, her shoulder to cry on, her hand to hold. And Sara, had he only let her in, would have been all this to him. They meshed together, connected, attracted and canceled each other out.

Somehow, it was all in the eyes. This current of understanding, trust, relations, and love flowed between them, through the middle of the storm. And they both knew. This dance they had done, on and off for these many years was finally being called up for the curtain call, so yet another could being anew.

Instinctively, they had leaned in close, Grissom could feel her warm breath against his neck, it was driving him mad. Then, the brush of her erect nipples against his chest, God ... He sucked in a breath. His skin crawled, he had never felt so alive as he did now. He wasn't even sure what to do with his hands.

Then, surprising them both, he pulled her toward him, pulling her into his chest, an embrace that proved to be both intimate and protective. He barely heard her case clunk to the ground with a wet splat at their feet. When her arms came up around his neck, brushing the sensitive skin at the base of his scalp, his own case followed suit.

For seconds, they simply stared at each other, both breathless as the rain poured down, making soaking trails down their faces. She molded into his body like wax, fitting every space till they seemed as though they were one entity.

With the next blinding flashing of lightening that lit up the darkened sky, their lips clashed together. His arms about her waist, hers about his neck, it was a kiss that sucked the very oxygen from their lungs, send their heads spinning, and sent their already pounding hearts into overtime. When they broke apart, their eyes had darkened. Lust, and love, mixed together in a heady potion, turning their eyes into molten melting pots of desire.

Sara's heart nearly fluttered from the sheer intensity of the kiss, and then from the look in his eyes. She had never seen him like this, but then again, she had never felt like this before. Every nerve ending in her body hiked up to the highest sensation, her heart pounded, and she couldn't seem to restrain her hands, letting them roam about his neck, chest, and down to his hips, then further south, skimming his ass. She was certainly not alone in her feelings, as she pushed forward, stealing another kiss, his hands caressed her neck and waist, winding their own steady trails down her body.

The intensity of her assault on his lips sent his mind spinning. He was quite sure his brain had entirely shut down. Desire, love and need now led the way. Unfortunately, his mind was not the only thing that was left spinning, her full weight on the slippery ground unbalanced him, causing them both to tumble to the ground, Sara landing astride him.

After recovering from the impromptu directional change, she grinned down at him, enjoying the pleasures this new position opened. His mouth opened, lips forming silent words as she grinded into him slightly, feeling his arousal, every inch of his desire for her. "God….Sarrrraaaaaaa." He managed, slurring the syllables of her name slightly as she ground into him once more, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his sensitive neck.

"Denali. Now." Was her only reply. He nodded, and they scrambled to right themselves, grabbing their kits, and starting towards the vehicle. Their walk turning into a sprint as the rain switched to stinging hail, holding their kits above their heads as they ran.

By the time they hit the Denali, there was an all out fumble for the back seats handle, a partial lack of coordination was blamed on a trinity of issues: hail, nervousness, and lust...it didn't help matters that Grissom had given up on the handle and was attacking Sara's neck, showering it with kisses and nuzzling licks. Moaning, Sara finally found the catch. Pulling it open, she got no further then to the edge of the seat when Grissom captured her lips once more. A photographer would have got an amazing shot if one could have captured them at this moment. Sara leaning at the doors entrance, Grissom leaning in, lips caught in deeply romantic moment.

Ending the kiss, Grissom looked up into Sara's eyes. His dark ocean-blue's searching her face. "Sara...?" He began, a small question in that single word. Sara's only answer was to pull him forward and they fell lightly together on the cars backseat, kits unceremoniously shoved into the front seats. The door slammed closed ... splattering raindrops in a half circular arc on the sand below.

Pushed up on the other side of the Denali's seat, Sara felt like she was combusting under the heat of his passion. It seemed that within seconds, he had found her weak spot, her Achilles heel, located right in the dip in her shoulder blade, and was attacking it without mercy, laving it with an eager tongue, and nipping the skin as he went. His hands running down her body, caressing every curve as he went. His explorations turned to skin on skin contact as he dipped his strong hand under her shirt, ghosting her belly and above. Her own hands were no less as busy, from her position, she had access to his hips and back. She raked her finger tips down his chest, making him shiver. For a man with a supposed nerve of steel, he was ...sensitive.

With urging fingers, she divested him of his vest, eager to feel more of his skin, running a hand underneath the shirt, delighting at his closeness. Between kisses, she brought her hands up and caressed the skin around his neck and earlobe. To her twin surprise and pleasure, at her movements he halted his efforts, closed his eyes, and moaning in pleasure. Encouraged she leaned in, switching their positions, till she sat on his lap, "Saaarrraaaaaaaaaaaa..." He muttered, pulling her in close as she began sucking on that sensitive skin. While she did so, she again raked her nails up his back, reducing him to incompressible murmurs, and groans into her neck.

God! He felt alive under her touch. He wasn't sure if he should plead for mercy or beg for more. Heaven knows he was quite a quiet, shy, introverted man, but the way she was kissing and ...ahh! Biting! His neck, well he felt as though he could never get enough. He needed all of her. And in seconds, Sara found her shirt half way up, raising her arms to make it easier, stretching as she did as the top came off, flopping to a wet splat as it hit the window.

Gill couldn't quite remember how all this had happened, he had definitely pictured their first romantic encounter as a calm, quiet evening, a few stolen kisses..Not in the middle of a thunder storm in the back seat of the company Denali, making out like teenagers. But now, being here and now, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Lord...He breathed, drinking in the goddess that was perched so intimately in his lap. Her black silk bra revealed. Reaching around, he shakily fumbled for a clasp, hearing her breathy laughter from somewhere around his arm pit, as she un-tucked his shirt from his jeans. Abruptly, his shirt slipped off, And he was half naked in her gaze, feeling slightly self-conscious as her eyes raked his skin. But his insecurities fell away as she whispered... "Gorgeous.."

Suddenly it dawned on him...there was no clasp in the back. As his brain attempted to ingest this startling bit of information, she took pity on him, and as she licked his neck, whispered.. "It does up in the front..."

"Well of course it does." He grinned, amused, as his nimble fingers did their job, freeing her breasts from their prison. "It was the only place I hadn't checked!" Her replying laughter changed abruptly to a groan as he cupped the twin mounds, caressing the aroused nipples on each. She arched her back at his touch, moaning aloud as his every stroke, or pluck at her nipples sent bolts of boiling desire down to her core, already molten and dripping it's pleasure. Fumbling blindly, she pressed herself into him, reaching down to his bulging jeans, freeing his erection at long last as the boxers were pulled aside. Pulling the pants down to his knees she re-adjusted herself. Satisfied as he sucked in a breath, having his manhood partially spring free from it's confines. Then even more pleased she surveyed his member, Gill Grissom was quite the well endowed man. She slid down a hand, stroking his throbbing cock, enjoying the satiny smoothness if the skin under her small hand.

"Oh...God! Sara..." He breathed, brain exploding as blackness and flashing lights took over his vision for a quick second. His hands moved to the curves of her hips, instinctively bucking and pressing himself harder into her. She responded in kind, grinding her body into his, mewling in pleasure. It was too much, her moans, her hands touching his cock, the allure of her body, her breasts at his face, nipples erect and proud. He just couldn't take it...

And with that thought, swiftly and with more confidence then he had ever felt, he pushed her up slightly, rapidly undoing and shimmying her out of her pants. God..Sara Sidle, the woman of his dreams, the woman he had loved for what felt like a century was naked in his arms, wanting him. Her face rosy with desire, body trembling with need in his very lap. "You are so beautiful..." He murmured, eyes devotedly traveling her entity. Sara felt as though she was getting worshiped as a shrine, that is the amount of love he felt for her, she could see it now, so clear in his eyes.

Moaning as his fingers reached the lacy fabric of her bikini style panties, sneaking in a finger to caress her mound. Groaning, when he found her simply dripping her desire for him. Slipping the finger out again, her lust was driven to new heights as he brought the finger to his mouth, wishing to taste her womanly nectar. Locking eyes on her as he sucked the finger clean. He watched her eyes, heavily lidded now, increase in desire. Instantly, her lips clashed against his, their lips and tongues dueling for dominance as the kiss deepened. So close were they that they both felt her moist center slide over the length of his manhood, both moaning at the new sensations this caused. As the kiss continued, Gill positioned his cock at her entrance. Pulling away seconds later, wanting to watch her face as he entered her.

As one they surged together, He watched her eyes close, hands balanced on his shoulders, legs curled at his sides, arching her back and moaning her pleasure in one loud, high pitched breathy mewling sound. God, she looked like Venus...Aphrodite... And she felt divine...Adjusting to fit his size immediately, flexing her inner muscles in the most intense ways. Then slowly, picking up speed as they went. She rode him, each stroke causing both to utter a small groan or moan, as their pleasure was so full and whole.

Sara felt like she was coming apart in inside. Like a pot bubbling over the stove, so was her desire. She had knew felt this whole, complete, or as desirous as she did now, with him. She shattered in just twelve of their amazing thrusts. Grissom following a few more later, exploding up into her, riding out their pleasure and love together, in the heart of the storm...


End file.
